Yuyuka Nekota
'Yuyuka Nekota '(猫田 ゆゆか, Nekota Yuyuka) is Suzume's classmate, as well as the first female friend she made when she came to Tokyo. Suzume often comes to her for relationship advice. Appearance Yuyuka is depicted as having reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs. She has purple eyes, and is often times wearing makeup and fake eyelashes. She also wears black contacts. Personality Yuyuka's true personality is very blunt and unforgiving, which she believes causes friction with people. Because of this, she hides behind a "cute" exterior that is friendly and outgoing in order to make friends. Suzume is the first friend she makes who knows her true personality; her true self is later made known to and accepted by the rest of her class. Plot Initially, Yuyuka was only pretending to be nice in order to get closer to her crush Mamura, who seemed rather friendly towards Suzume. After physically fighting with Suzume when being called out on her act during an unofficial class trip to a bowling alley, the two were caught brawling by Shishio and the rest of their class. At that point, Suzume respected Yuyuka's choice to pretend to be sweet in order to make friends by saying the two of them were just practicing wrestling. Because of her consideration and willingness to accept Yuyuka's personality, the two became friends. Yuyuka also ends up confessing to Mamura during the school cultural festival, but is rejected by him, as he has already developing feelings for Suzume. Yuyuka is then comforted by Togyū, who has previously expressed his interest in her (though some might say he did so by harassing her). Yuyuka begins to develop a sort of "friendship" with him after this, first by acting out Romeo and Juliet alongside him at the school cultural festival and later by paying him a house visit to bring him medicine when he is sick. In chapter 42, Yuyuka narrates the chapter. She states that she’s always been the center of attention and is always the most popular and smartest girl at the school. She also explains that 80% of her “love” for Mamura was just admiration. She was just intrigued about how he’s like her, but does not use that to gain attention. Yuyuka also narrates that she never considered Tsurutani and Kameyoshi as her “friends” and instead considered them as “minor roles” in her act before she met Suzume, who made her stop her act and show her true self. Yuyuka also states she’d rather have Suzume end up with Mamura than any other girl, proving that she supports a possible romantic relationship between the two. At the end of the chapter, Yuyuka says she want a person in her life who could see through her and accept her true self. Within their relationship, Yuyuka considers Suzume as her first real friend, and often gives her advice about her romantic life. She also does make-overs on her occasionally, describing her skin as “really smooth." Yuyuka also later admits to Suzume that she has somewhat gotten over Mamura and managed to fall for Togyū. Later on, Suzume tells Yuyuka that Shishio told her that he loves her. This irritates Yuyuka a bit because Shishio said something that would just further confuse Suzume's feelings. Yuyuka then gives Suzume more advice, reminding her that she is dating Mamura. Trivia *Her favorite food is pie and pastries in general. *She likes painting her nails, as well as doing make-up. *She is worried that her cellphone runs out of battery very easily. *The animal in Yuyuka's name, cat (猫), is the "neko" in "Nekota." Gallery Yuyuka.jpg|Yuyuka introducing herself to Suzume in chapter three Yuyuka2.jpg|Yuyuka admitting her true intentions for becoming friends with Suzume in chapter five Yuyuka3.jpg|Yuyuka somewhat making up with Suzume in chapter five Yuyuka with her fringe braided.png|Yuyuka with her fringe braided. Yuyuka in Juliet suit.png|Yuyuka in her Juliet costume. Yuyuka seeing someone.png|Yuyuka annoyed. Yuyuka talking to Suzume.png|Yuyuka scolding Suzume. Yuyuka with a scarf.png|Yuyuka wearing a scarf. Togyu talks to Yuyuka.png|Togyū stops Yuyuka... Togyu and Yuyuka.png|and tells her to stay longer... Nekota family.png|Yuyuka with her family having dinner. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female